


Home Films

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [49]
Category: Lost & Found Music Studios (TV)
Genre: Theo has a little crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Luke has a vision and the guys need Rachel to burst his bubble.





	Home Films

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Modern Family.

Luke sat there with an expectant look as his bandmates blinked back at him.

“Home videos don’t sound like an awful idea.” Maggie tried to be helpful.

Everyone groaned as Luke lit up, “Any monkey can shoot a home movie. I pride myself on shooting home films.”

The other band members shot pleading looks to Rachel, who sighed as she set her pencil down. Sitting down next to Luke, she patted his hand, “Yeah, but honey, you always just take things a little too far.”

“No, I don’t.” Luke laughed.

“Okay,” Rachel nodded, “Your nephew’s first birthday.”

“That’s not fair.” Luke frowned as Theo and John tried to hold in their laughter.

“You brought a wind machine.” Rachel fix him with a look.

“To be fair, my vision was-” Luke tried to defend his decision.

“Honey,” Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear and took his hand, “You brought a wind machine.”

“Who puts wheels on a crib?!” Luke exclaimed, his eyes wide and Rachel got up and went back to her homework, Theo watching her walk away.

“So,” John pressed forward, “who has another idea?”


End file.
